


Some Freaky Ass Shit

by Katieykat513



Series: Monster Fuck [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste deserves all the love, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Anal Sex, Birth, Birthing Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Monster Fuck, Mpreg, OT4, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, how is monster fuck wholesome, just a big fucking cat, kittens(babies), read to find out, werechat, wholesome as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien Agreste had a dark secret. A dark secret he never wanted anyone to find out about. That changed in one day when his three best friends found out in the most unorthodox of ways! Now they are determined to make him understand that he is accepted and loved the way he is. Has nothing to do with wanting to be impaled on huge monster cock and knot, although that is a plus.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Monster Fuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195532
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My monster of a fic that is monster fuck!! This was supposed to be just an Adrino one shot but then....the wholesome took over and suddenly there was domestic fluff and my friends were giving me puppy eyes to write more and I was like, ok! I was going to wait to post it all until I was finished, but I figured...fuck it...have the first three chapters. I don't know when I will dish out the rest but I will get it eventually! I tend to get distracted with crack ideas(as some of you well know XD) and of course being mom and having nursing school to do. But we will get there! I won't edge you too hard ;D 
> 
> Why is my title so cracky when the story is fluffy smutty cuteness

Adrien and Nino had been best friends since middle school, and when your best friend asks you to come out on the night of his first DJ gig, you go...even if you were not feeling quite yourself.

Nino looked around the club for Adrien. He said he was going to get a drink, but Nino did not see him anywhere. Nino asked the bartender, who told him that he had seen his blonde friend walk to the back exit door which led to the alley. He headed in that direction when someone ran straight into him. 

“Adrien!” 

“Nino!” Adrien sounded panicked, even over the bumping of the current DJ’s music. 

“Dude, are you ok? You look pale,” he wiped his hand over Adrien’s forehead as Adrien seemed to lean into it, closing his eyes. “And you’re sweating really bad.”

Adrien shook his head, out of breath, “Yeah I’m fine...just...need to get home...is all.” He took a step to walk by Nino and promptly fell forward. Luckily, Nino caught him and threw Adrien’s arm over his shoulder. 

“Alright, buddy. Let’s get you out of here.”

“No. No,” Adrien slurred. “Just I’ll walk home. I’ll be f-fine,” He gestured lazily with his hands toward the club. “You stay and finish out the night.” He bowed his head, unable to keep it up. His breathing was labored and he closed his eyes. 

Nino hoisted Adrien up again to better carry him and walked to the exit. He nodded to the bouncer as he made his way down the sidewalk. The club was just a few blocks over so the men had decided to walk so they would not have to worry about parking or being too drunk to drive afterwards. 

They hobbled along as Adrien muttered incoherent things to himself. Nino became increasingly worried for his best friend. “We’re almost there buddy.” A rumbling growl seemed to emit from Adrien, and Nino looked down in horror and shock, “You alright there, buddy?” His voice shook.

Adrien looked up at Nino, but his eyes were not focused on Nino, “Smell so good,” he muttered, his nose buried in Nino’s neck. He suddenly ripped himself from Nino’s arms and hugged his own chest, his hands on his shoulders. His shoulders had a deep rise and fall, showing his heavy breathing. 

“A-adrien?” Nino asked again, worried and scared for his buddy. 

Adrien was suddenly hyper focused on Nino. He dropped his arms, letting them dangle out in front of him. A guttural growl came from his chest with each breath he took. 

“Nino,” Adrien panted out, his voice deeper than normal. He winced as a cracking sound filled the quiet night, causing Nino to jump. “You need...to go home...it’s not...not safe to be here.”

“Not safe? Adrien, do you need a doctor? Should I take you to the hospital?” Nino was frantic. 

Adrien’s deep chuckle caused Nino to freeze, his voice suddenly much steadier than before, “No. No, I don’t need a doctor. But you will, after I'm through with you,” He looked him up and down, licking his lips as he stared at Nino’s hips. “Such wonderful wide hips. Perfect for birthing kittens.” Drool began to run down Adrien’s mouth, dripping to the ground. 

Nino took a half a step away from him, scared of the implication of Adrien’s words. Adrien took a step forward, another cracking sound filled the air as his shoulders almost seemed to widen, but that could not be possible. 

Adrien fell to his knees at Nino’s feet, Nino was frozen in place. Adrien set his hand on Nino’s foot, gripping it, keeping Nino in place. 

Nino gasped at the feeling of Adrien’s hand. He felt sharp claws dig into his shoe, touching his skin, wondering what was in the alcohol tonight that could have caused him this much hallucination. Another crack filled the air as Nino watched his best friend’s back extend, followed by a rip as Adrien’s shirt ripped straight down the middle of his back. The shirt fell to the ground in two pieces, revealing what appeared to be black fur jutting out of Adrien’s skin. Nino wanted to touch it but was too scared to even move his hand. 

A pained growl filled the air, louder and more prominent than the previous ones, as Adrien’s head flung back, giving Nino a view of his face. The fur that was on his back was on his face as well, his nose seemed to elongate and when Nino saw one of his eyes, he gasped at the non-human, slitted appearance. The black fur invaded Adrien’s golden hair and more cracking sounds caused the clawed pressure on Nino’s foot to increase as Adrien’s hands turned into gigantic, black, fur covered paws.

Another crack and rip was heard as Adrien’s back legs became larger and furrier, busting his pants out of the seams as they too joined the tattered shirt on the sidewalk. A long, black, fluffy tail sprouted from above the creature’s butt, swaying back and forth in agitation. The snout of the creature was suddenly pressed against Nino’s thigh; his heart beat rushing in his ear. Nino gulped and looked down to see the creature sprout two big, fuzzy ears as it rubbed along his thigh. He could feel the hot, wet breath through his pant leg and he had no idea why this was turning him on. He was terrified. 

The creature, who was Adrien, stilled. The cracking sounds seemed to die off and Nino could only hear the deafening silence of the late night, yet early morning. Nino’s heart pounded in his chest as Adrien began to rise to his full height. He still had to look down at the beast, but Adrien’s head came to Nino’s chest and his body was definitely longer than Adrien’s normal human body. 

A low, rumbling growl started up as the glowing, green eyes of the beast focused on Nino. Nino gulped, “B-buddy? You in there?”

The growl took on another tone, as if the beast understood Nino. He opened his mouth, saliva dripping from the sides, and let out a heady breath that made Nino’s knees quiver and his pants to become tighter. At his shiver, Adrien shoved his snout into Nino’s crotch and nuzzled underneath his balls, releasing a growl. 

Nino yelped, unsure as to what was happening, his voice shook, “A-adrien. Y-you have t-to stop. Th-there’s something wr-wrong with you...w-with me.” Nino’s legs spread more as the creature nuzzled further in between, he could feel the long sharp teeth brushing against his thighs and the thought of them piercing his sensitive areas was not comforting. 

Adrien suddenly pulled away with a menacing growl as a car turned the corner one street over and was headed toward them. Before Nino could comprehend what was happening, Adrien knocked him over and threw him over his fur covered back, leaping into the night, and ran across rooftops. Nino gripped anywhere he could, grabbing clumps of fur, and hoping that he did not get knocked off. 

They came to a stop at Nino’s apartment, clearly Adrien was still in there somewhere, that or the beast had excellent smell and was able to find it by senses. Whichever it was, Adrien jumped one last time to Nino’s balcony, allowing Nino to slide off his back and land on his butt on the balcony floor. He scrambled to stand as Adrien growled at the door.

“O-ok. Easy, Adrien. Luckily I leave this door unlocked,” his voice seemed to calm a bit, although he was still scared out of his mind for both his friend and himself. “Luckily Alya went out, and is staying with Marinette tonight.” 

The door slid open and Nino was suddenly pushed into the living room, landing besides the couch. He turned to sit on his butt, his hands propping him up behind him, just in time to see the large cat-beast approach him. He was about to ask what he was doing when he noticed something red poking through all the fur under the beast. 

Nino gulped, “A-adrien. W-what’s up bud?” He tried to move backwards subtly but Adrien caught his leg with his large paw, sinking his claws into his leg. “I d-don’t know what’s wr-wrong. But we’ll figure it out.” He reassured him, but it fell on deaf ears, Adrien clearly had an agenda and nothing was stopping him. 

Nino could not stop staring at the appendage hanging between his best friend’s back legs. It was long, red, and pulsing. The shaft protruded from the fur covered sheath and his balls were huge and dangling behind it in their fur covered sac. The tip was almost pointed, unlike a rounded human penis, and it was dripping...a lot. There were bumps on the tip and it was much larger than the average human penis. Nino really hoped that Adrien was not about to use it on him. 

An alarm from somewhere outside the open balcony doors sounded, startling Adrien, causing him to lose grip on Nino’s ankle for a second. That second gave Nino time to rip his pants from Adrien’s claws and scramble to the bedroom. He only made it as far as the doorway before Adrien tackled him again, this time making it to the bed of the small bedroom. 

Nino laid face down into his bed as the giant cat beast pinned him down. He tried to crawl away again but a giant paw on his back stopped him. He froze when he heard the tell tale sound of his pants being ripped to shreds. The cool air raced across his bare bottom causing him to shiver when suddenly he felt a cold, wet nose at his asshole, followed by a low rumbling growl.

Nino whimpered, “Come on, buddy, you don’t want that...I’m not sure what’s going on with you, but maybe you can let me go and we can figure it ouuuutttt.” He screamed the last part.

Clearly Nino’s words were not getting through to Adrien, as he had just stuck his long, rough, wet tongue along Nino’s crack and straight into his hole. The beast’s saliva had some sort of relaxing effect, as Nino felt his asshole becoming looser after a few licks. It was weird and it was pleasurable at the same time.

“A-ad-adrien!” Nino panted out as Adrien continued to lick him. Nino’s cock hardened beneath him, his whole body jerked with each pass of the tongue, causing friction from the blankets below on the head of his cock. “Fuck. Fuck. Adrien. Why...am...I so fucking...turned on!?” 

Adrien growled at Nino’s words, seemingly knowing the answer but unable to communicate. He took his giant paw, claws retracted, and pressed against the back of Nino’s legs, pinning him down. The beast crept up Nino’s back, lowered his head, and ripped the shirt straight from Nino’s back. His two large paws laid over Nino’s upper arms, as they were spread out across the bed. 

Nino whimpered again, his cock flexed, as he felt the wet tip of the beast’s cock press along his wanting opening. He cried out as the large head was pushed into his hole, making him instantly cum as his cock was smashed between his stomach and bed. The pulsing of his asshole -in time with his orgasm- had Nino sucking the cock of the beast in farther and farther. 

It was not until Nino’s high subsided that he realized that his best friend, turned beast, had his huge monster cock, balls deep, inside of him. Nino glanced over his shoulder to see an extremely feral, yet gentle, beast drooling along his neck and upper back. The salvia was hot and sticky and, my god, did Nino wish that Adrien would move. He needed him to move or he might combust on the spot.

Although he had just cum, Nino’s cock was incredibly hard and his body was unnaturally hot. The saliva and the fluid surrounding the beast’s cock must have had some sort of aphrodisiac effect on him. Nino loved Alya and, sure he loved his best friend, but enough to fuck him was another thought entirely. But with the fluid, he wanted nothing more than to let this creature fuck him. To bear this creature’s babies.

“Adrien. Please,” Nino pleaded, his voice husky with want. “Please fuck me! I need your seed inside my womb! I will never feel complete until my stomach is round with your love and I can bear you a child!” A small part of Nino’s mind knew this had to be wrong, but being impaled on a thick, hot, monster cock reshuffled his definition of wrong. 

Beast Adrien lay still for a few seconds, feeling Nino squirm beneath him. He growled, making Nino cease his movement in fear and anticipation. 

“Adrien,” Nino breathed, his voice whiny. “Fuck me, please!” 

The werechat’s cock swelled inside of Nino, causing Nino to moan as he was stretched even more. Adrien brought his back legs into standing position and moved Nino’s back end into the air, giving his cock a better angle. Nino moaned with each movement, his cock twitching in the air, dripping fluid onto the large pile of cum already soaking the blankets. 

The beast took his paws off of Nino’s arms and placed them on either side of Nino’s abdomen, wrapping them around and squeezing tightly. Nino closed his eyes as he felt a tingle run through his abdomen and up and down his spine at the sensation, relishing in it.

“Do you feel that?” Nino whined, trying to move his hips back onto Adrien’s monster cock. “My uterus is begging to be filled with your seed! Fill me, Adrien! Fill my uterus with your hot, sticky love juice!” Internally, Nino had no idea why he was saying these things, but they felt so right to him. “Impregnate me!” He gave a scream, before Adrien began to pull all the way out and slam back into him.

The beast picked up speed, his hips jerked in and out as Nino clutched to the blanket underneath him, rubbing his face along it. The bumps along the head of the beasts cock were rubbing the inside of his hole in all the right ways. They were not quite cat barbs, but they were definitely doing things to the man that he would not be able to explain later.

Nino arched his back farther backwards to take more of Adrien’s cock into him. He screamed as he came for a second time. He watched in shock as another large load of cum defiled the bed spread. He'd never cum this much in his life and his cock was still very hard as the beast rubbed the inside of his convulsing asshole so deliciously.

Adrien’s paws were still clinging to Nino’s lower abdomen as the thrusts continued, seeming to kneed his abdomen in preparation for the beast’s load. Hot drool still landed on Nino’s back as the beast growled more and more. 

Nino let out a surprised scream when he felt something new begin to penetrate; something that almost felt like balls slapping against his opening, but they were trying to enter him. Nino looked under himself again to see a large knot, growing larger with each thrust and slap of his ass, at the base of the beast’s cock. 

“Ah! Ahh!” Nino screamed and moaned, trying to get out words. “K-knot me! Cum in me! Fill me with your babies! Knot me to ensure that I get pregnant on the first try! Cum for me, Adrien! I need this!” Nino cried out, as he came again. 

At the same time, Adrien thrusted one last time, and with a howl and pop sound, the beast’s knot was secured into Nino’s asshole as hot, thick, sticky cum filled Nino. Nino moaned at the full feeling. He glanced down, wide-eyed, as he watched Adrien’s paws knead at his abdomen as it began to distend with the amount of cum being deposited. 

Nino’s first thought was that the cum was backing up into his stomach, when it seemed to be filling something else. At the moment, he did not care. He was full. And he was going to be a mother. He was not sure why that thought did not scare him, but instead it brought him great joy.

Adrien continued to knead at Nino’s growing belly, his knot still very much stuck inside of his chosen mate. The kneading eventually put the exhausted Nino to sleep and Adrien moved Nino the best he could so he could lick him. He licked where his cock was still connected and then leaned over Nino to lick Nino’s own cum off his body. He licked Nino’s rounded belly, feeling the warmth of the child that would be born from their mating already being formed inside. He whimpered, knowing how much he wanted this. 

Eventually he too passed out as he felt his knot loosen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Adrien does have a small panic attack in this chapter.

Adrien woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, though not the worst he has ever had, feeling like he had not showered in days. He did not want to be up and he was not sure what had woke him, but he was content to go back to sleep. 

Until he felt it again. A subtle prod on his arm.

“Dude, you better not be dead, or I will bring you back to life just to kill you again,” Nino said, more annoyed than actually pissed.

Adrien groaned and rolled over, the sticky feeling seemed to be all over where he lay too. He finally cracked his eyes open and was greeted with a very unusual sight. 

There, propped up on the headboard and pillows, naked, was a very...pregnant… Nino.

“Nino...what happened?” Adrien groaned. “Why are you…?” He gestured to Nino’s distended belly. 

“Oh, this?” Nino asked. “You mean, why am I packed full of monster chat semen? That is an excellent question, Adrien. One that I hope you can answer because I am freaking out a little here and I am trying to remain calm and, ADRIEN WHY IS THERE MONSTER SEMEN INSIDE OF ME!?” Nino wailed and screamed, extremely distraught. 

Adrien scrambled to sit up, ignoring his own feelings to console his best friend. “I’m so sorry, Nino! This is all my fault! I knew I shouldn’t have gone out, but I did anyway! And now you’re probably pregnant and this is not how anyone was supposed to find out!” Adrien began freaking out as bad as Nino was.

The two boys cried in each other’s arms for a good while, tears stained their cheeks, before they began to calm down.

Nino sniffed, wiping his nose, “I’ve tried to get it out, Adrien. Why doesn’t it come out?” He gestured and poked his stomach, shivering at the sensation that shot up his spine. “How does this even work!? Biologically speaking, this should have exploded into my mouth after going through my body!”

Adrien looked away and wiped his nose, “Except that it’s not in your digestive system, Nino,” he said softly. 

Nino froze, “What do you mean?”

Adrien looked at Nino with sad, green eyes, “It means, you are most definitely pregnant with my child. Looks like we’re going to be parents!” Adrien gave Nino a cringy grin, trying to stay positive in the madness of the situation. 

Nino blinked, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that for a few minutes and we are going to back track here,” his voice attempting to stay calm and even. “How does this work?” He gestured to Adrien.

“I’m cursed, Nino,” Adrien sighed. “I was cursed to be a werechat, I don’t know why, it just happened. Normally, I would lock myself up on my heat nights and fuck whatever surface I can find, but I seem to have miscalculated and it happened last night and not tonight. And I’ve never been close enough to someone who I’m...attracted to.” 

Nino stared in shock as Adrien continued. 

“I was trying to leave the club last night when I felt it come on. But then you insisted that you were going to walk me home. The transformation takes a bit out of the human half of me so I couldn’t fight you off. Not that you would have let me anyways, but I would have tried if I could. To spare you...from that.” He gestured to Nino’s swollen belly, which Nino was absentmindedly stroking as Adrien spoke. “So yeah, that’s pretty much it. Whatever this curse is, gave you the ability to bear my child regardless if you had the hardware or not.”

Adrien threw his face into his hands, trying to think of a way out of this. “This is not going to be normal, Nino! Men don’t just suddenly get pregnant! You won’t be able to go to doctors because the curse magic prevents modern medicine from intervening. You’ll give birth much sooner and you’ll probably want to fuck...like a lot...and oh god! Alya! How are we supposed to tell Alya! And then Marinette too! No one knew my secret, Nino! Now three people will and this is just..gahhh!” 

Nino snapped out of his stupor as he saw the telltale signs of his best friend going into a panic attack. He reached out, grabbed his best friends arms, and pulled him to his body, cradling his head and rocking him back and forth. “Deep breath, and hold it, Adrien.”

Adrien took in the deep breath and held, feeling Nino’s skin under his hands, hearing his heartbeat under his ear, all of this grounding him back to focus. He took one last breath in and out and pulled away from Nino. “We should get this placed cleaned up before Alya gets home.”

“Yeah...about that…” 

Before Nino could finish and Adrien could question, the bedroom door swung open to reveal a smug Alya holding two plates and a shocked Marinette grasping two cups a little too tightly. 

“Well good morning, Sunshine! Was wondering if you were going to rejoin us in the land of the living.”

“A-alya!” Adrien exclaimed, surprised that she was not already kicking his ass. “I can explain! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He kept rambling. 

Alya set the plates down on the dresser, walked over to Adrien, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Don’t apologize,” she cooed softly. “Nino explained everything that he could remember, and we heard the rest from you from the kitchen.” She felt Adrien relax under her touch and he put his arms around her to hug her back. “I’m just upset I didn’t get to see my boyfriend stuffed full of monster cock, that’s all.”

“Alya!” Marinette screeched. “Why would you say something like that!?”

“What!? A girl can have fantasies, can’t she!?”

Marinette slapped her hand across her forehead and walked around the bed to sit next to Nino. She laid her hand on Nino's bulging stomach, feeling the warmth underneath, "That's super freaky, not gonna lie."

Nino scowled at Marinette while Adrien hid in shame in Alya’s arms. Marinette turned to Adrien, "A werechat, huh? Not sure how I missed that all these years of stalking." She mumbled the last bit more to herself, but the rest of them heard her, Nino and Alya snickering at her while Adrien seemed to glaze over that knowledge.

"Since I was a teenager. Normally I hide when I go into heat," he hung his head in shame again. "Except for some reason I didn't feel it until we were at the club and Nino insisted on walking me home, and now....now he's probably pregnant!" Adrien planted his head into Alya’s shoulders.

"I'm sorry, did you say, 'pregnant?'" Alya cut in.

"Uhhh congrats?" Marinette stated, unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

Alya pulled Adrien away from her to look into his eyes, “He’s really pregnant? With your kid?!” She sounded a bit more shocked now that everything seemed to be settling in. “Holy shit!” She looked up at Nino whose face was red. 

Adrien nodded his head solemnly, “His stomach is not inflated because of the cum...well I guess it is...but the baby is already growing. By my second heat he’ll be in labor giving birth to a full term human baby.” 

“And how long until your next heat?” Marinette asked softly.

“I go into heat and transform every month, so in two months. Three days a month I turn into the beast. Although, I don’t know why I’m still not transformed. Could have something to do with Nino being pregnant, I don’t know. I’ve never actually mated before so this is new. I woke up with a lesser headache than I normally do, so that’s different. Usually, after I transform back after three days, I am not out of bed until the next night.”

“So that’s why you are unavailable for a few days each month?” Nino said thoughtfully. 

“Yes. But I guess since the beast got what it wanted, it was less of a pain,” Adrien sighed. “This is a disaster!” He tried to hide again but Alya still had a hold of his shoulders. 

“Hey! Look at me! We’ll figure this out! Ok?” Adrien nodded and sniffled a little.

“You guys are the best. I just feel so bad! I’ve kept this secret from you for so long that it’s almost a relief to be able to confide in you, but also a nightmare that Nino is pregnant!”

“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette cooed. “We’ll figure it out, don’t you worry! We are all here for you, and for Nino, and for the new baby!” She pulled everyone in closer to the center of the bed in a group hug, where they were mostly around Nino’s belly. 

“Those were very sweet words, M. Couldn’t have to do with you being in love with Adrien, and now you want him even more now that you know he’s the werechat of Paris.” Alya looked at Marinette smugly. Nino looked in shock, his hand over his mouth. Marinette looked in horror as her biggest secret came to light. And Adrien looked in awe as he stared at the woman in front of him.

“You’re in love with me?” Adrien whispered in awe, his face red.

Marinette’s face was red as she tried to look away, but Nino brought his hand up to twist her head to look Adrien in the eyes. 

“Tell the man how you feel.”

“Uhh, well you see, since collège, I have been kinda sorta, totally...in love with you,” She breathed out the last part.

“And?” Alya goaded her forward.

Marinette sighed, “And I have also had a secret fantasy -although not so secret from Alya- ever since the werechat showed up on the rooftops at night, that I would encounter it at night and it would take me right there on the rooftop. But it never came near my balcony, ever!” She buried her face in her hands. “God this is so embarrassing!” 

Nino chuckled, “Marinette?”

“What!?” She wailed.

“You’re literally leaning over my pregnant belly. You want to talk about embarrassing?” Nino chuckled.

Marinette gasped, “Oh my god! Nino! I’m so sorry! Here we are in the middle of a crisis and all I can think about is me and my weird fantasies!”

“It’s fine, Nette.” Nino looked to Adrien, still pink in the face and stunned. “Now, your turn.”

“What?” Squeaked Marinette.

“Uhhh,” Adrien nervously laughed. “Funny story.” He sat up straight, the four way cuddle pile dissipating, “You see, the only reason you and I are not currently dating…well...it’s because of the curse.”

“Huh?” Marinette was confused.

“Keep going, dude.”

Adrien sighed. “I have also been in love with you since collège and the only reason I have never pursued you, or any one, is because I didn’t want the beast to hurt you. I love you too much to allow anything to happen to you when I have no control.”

“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette placed her hands over her heart, overwhelmed by the love in the air. 

“I guess since you know now, would you uh...like to go on a date?” He awkwardly grinned at Marinette before it fell and Adrien whipped around to Nino, “Oh my god, Nino! If it’s ok with Nino! You are carrying my child, which makes us something, I just don’t know what? And gahh this so complicated!” He grasped his head as he began to spiral again. 

Marinette scooted along the bed, moving Nino’s legs out of the way and reached up and grabbed Adrien’s face in her hand, bringing his lips down to hers. After a second of shock, Adrien returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. 

Alya scooted around the bed to cuddle next to Nino. She laid a hand over his baby bump, which was about the size of a normal five month pregnancy, and started to rub it, grinning at Nino as he playfully scowled at her. Alya looked back over, admiring the two love birds kissing when she realized that the boys were still very naked. Nino had a sheet draped over him, but Adrien was standing on his knees with nothing. And things were starting to get very noticeable. 

Marinette pulled away suddenly, “Adrien! You’re still naked!” She gasped.

Adrien looked down, his cock half hard, and frantically scrambled for the blanket that just so happened to be crusted with all of Nino’s cum from the night before. 

Alya and Nino giggled at him. “Why don’t we leave these two to their breakfast and get all the mess cleaned up, Marinette?” 

“Yeah that’s a great idea!” She reached up and took Adrien’s lips by surprise again, leaving him whining and wanting for more when she pulled away. “I also had another great idea! There isn’t enough room for a baby in this one bedroom apartment. And Alya still loves Nino. I love Adrien. Adrien and Nino are having a baby together. Why don’t we all get a bigger apartment! Or a house! We can all live together! And you know...be one big happy family!”

“M. Where are we going to find a house in the middle of Paris?” Alya asked as she began to pick up pieces of shredded clothes. 

“Yeah, not to mention on such a short notice, especially when the baby will be here in two months. Look how big I am! I won’t be much help! I can’t go out in public like this!” Nino freaked.

“It was just a thought ok! We can get an apartment with three rooms or something!” Marinette shot back, when suddenly she felt wet on her arm. She looked at Adrien and noticed he was crying and shaking trying to keep the tears in. “Adrien! What’s wrong! Did I say something wrong!? What happened?! Are you alright?!” Marinette began to look his body over, looking for any sign of an injury.

Adrien finally spoke, his voice raspy, “You want to be a family...with me?”

“Of course we are your family, dude!” Nino sat up and awkwardly twisted himself around, maneuvering himself around his newly formed baby bump, holding the blanket around him and making his way toward Adrien. He moved Marinette out of the way so that he could put his free hand on Adrien’s cheek. 

“You listen to me, Adrien Agreste.” Nino began, serious as anyone has ever heard him. “You will always have a family with us, do you hear me?” Adrien nodded, more tears escaping his eyes. “I know you’ve been alone for a long time, but you will never be alone ever again! You will have me, and Alya and Marinette. And most importantly, you have this.” 

Nino ran his hand down Adrien’s arm, grabbed his hand, and placed Adrien’s hand on his growing belly.

“Do you feel this life we have created? It’s downright impossible and a whole lot of fucked up, but we did it anyways! And in two months, when I am screaming in agony thinking to myself, ‘how the fuck am I going to squeeze a baby out of a body with no vagina,’ I want you to remember this conversation, and remember how much we all love you and would do anything for you!”

The other three in the room stilled, staring at their friend...their lover?

By the time Nino finished, the whole room was crying happy tears, and both of Adrien’s hands were rubbing Nino’s belly up and down, feeling the warmth underneath; their baby. 

“You guys are the best,” Adrien croaked out. “I don’t know what I did to deserve all of you, but I will not let you down! And I think I have a solution to the house problem. I own a cottage outside of Paris. Lovely wide space, no neighbors. It’s where I usually go for my heats. It has enough space for all five of us-” He looked at Marinette’s flat stomach, causing her to blush, and then to Alya’s. “-and then some.”

“Adrien, that sounds amazing!” Marinette exclaimed. “We can pack up our apartments and move everything out there! If...that’s ok with everyone? We can be out there in two months and then Nino can give birth there, where no one can bother us! Adrien and I can start getting it ready tomorrow!” She wiggled her butt excitedly. 

Adrien froze and blushed red, “Well I think I will go out first and, uh, check it out.” He rubbed the back of his neck in his normal nervous tic.

“Now Adrien! I’m sure it’s fine. So what if I see a little dust? I’m not going to melt or faint!”

“Oh,” he nervously chuckled, “It’s more than dust. You see my normal heats last three days...and the entire time I am transformed…I seem to be rather...dirty.”

“Out with it, Sunshine! We all know your secret now and we all love you for who you are, now what are you hiding?” Alya’s crass voice broke through the nervous tension in the room. 

“Uhg! Fine! One of the rooms might be covered in cum because I didn’t have the time to get back this past month to clean it like I usually do! There’s probably crusted puddles everywhere! It’s not a pretty sight! Ok?!” His face was beet red, as were the faces of the other occupants of the room. 

“But...you came once last night,” Nino whispered in shock, placing a hand over his bump. “You can cum like that multiple times?!”

“Uhh, yeah. That was weird. That never happens. Most of my heat is spent, I assume since I only see the aftermath and everything is fuzzy for me the next day, like a weird dream, humping a mattress I replace every month, soiling it to the point of just...ewww.” Adrien shivered at the thought of his monster cum crusted mattress just sitting in a room. “I assume, like with the lack of headache this morning, that the beast was sated after one time because it resulted in what it wanted...a breeding.” 

The room was silent for a few seconds before Alya spoke, “We should test this.”

“What?!” The other three chorused. 

“No! I’m serious!” She crossed her arms in front of her. “Next month, you can have sex with Nino first-”

“Hey! I’m already pregnant!” Nino cut in.

“Hush! That’s the point! If he goes to breed you as the werechat, and there is no successful breeding then he won’t be sated and he can try to breed one of us!” She gestured to Marinette and herself.

“What?!” Nino and Marinette yelled. 

Adrien whimpered. Nino collapsed on the bed and pulled Adrien down with him, comforting him. 

“You can’t say things like that Alya!” Adrien wailed. “That’s all I want right now! To see you and Marinette both pregnant with my children and I don’t know why! This is the weirdest thing that has happened since I was cursed!”

Marinette walked over to the other side of the bed and rubbed Adrien’s back, “It’s ok, Adrien. Everything will be fine! As Alya can confirm, I have been dreaming of having your babies since I was fourteen!”

“Can confirm!” Alya chimed in. 

“So there is no need to be embarrassed over any weird side effects of the beast within you.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, the tension in his body seemed to die down. “Now come on you two! You both need a shower and these sheets need to be washed desperately!” 

In case you are wondering how the mpreg works, here is a lovely anatomical structure XD This is the picture that gave me the idea in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Nino??

A couple weeks passed and Adrien, with Marinette’s help, took care of the mattress, scrubbed the house from head to toe, set up the rooms, and stocked the kitchen. 

The cottage had a large garden and an even larger yard surrounded by woods on all three sides. A long driveway led to the main road, but they did not need to worry about anyone bothering them out there. The yard service that came out every two weeks was the only human interaction that seemed to be the closest. 

The house itself had four bedrooms with just as many bathrooms, a large living room, a massive kitchen that Marinette just squealed at, and the cutest veranda that circled the large two story cottage. One of the bedrooms was for Adrien and Marinette, who had been  _ fully _ exploring their relationship these last couple of weeks. One was for Alya and Nino and one was of course the nursery. Alya was slowly bringing baby stuff to the house and Marinette was setting it up. Adrien purchased everything the baby would need furniture wise and the nursery was finally ready for Nino’s baby.

After three weeks, it was finally livable for a family. 

Adrien and Marinette had already packed and moved their belongings into the house, they were just waiting on the last load from Alya and Nino’s apartment, along with the precious cargo.

Nino had grown quite a lot in the last three weeks, appearing to be at least seven months pregnant at this point. 

Adrien and Marinette stood out on the veranda, hand and hand, waiting for Alya and Nino to come up the driveway. Marinette wiggled her legs in excitement.

“You know, if you keep wiggling your butt like that, I might take you right here on the veranda,” Adrien leaned down and nibbled on Marinette’s ear.

She swatted him away, “Stop it now, you insatiable cat! We’ve made love four times already this morning! And we’ve defiled almost every room in this house except Alya and Nino’s room and the nursery!”

“We can change that real quick,” he grinned cheekily, wrapping her in his arms. “I love you, Marinette. Thank you for doing this. For helping me. You guys could have shut me out and instead...well...we get what crazy polycule we have going on. Our kids are going to be so confused!”

Marinette smiled softly and squeezed him back, caressing him up and down, “Our kids will be fine Adrien. And if you say what will happen when Nino, or any of us, gives birth will happen, then I don’t believe the beast inside you will allow you to lose its mates. I love you, and we are all going to be great together!” 

She pulled away as she heard tires coming up the driveway. They looked at each other and squealed in excitement. 

Alya was out of the car before they made it to them, a semi-worried look on her face. 

“Guys, we have a problem.” 

Adrien and Marinette’s faces dropped as they rushed to Alya.

“What happened?” Marinette demanded.

“Are Nino and the baby ok?!” Adrien yelled.

“That’s a loaded question, Sunshine,” Alya looked thoughtful for a moment before Marinette’s screeching snapped her out of it. 

“Alya! Stop being vague!”

“Oh sorry! Well, he seems to be fine, no bleeding or physical pain, I guess. But well, come look,” she gestured to the back seat of the car. Marinette and Adrien followed swiftly behind. 

Alya opened the car door, the other two gasped at the sight in front of them.

Nino was sitting across the back seat, leaning against the door. There was a towel beneath him as he was jerking off his extremely hard cock around his heavily pregnant belly. The head of his cock was swollen and red, dripping with precum. The most shocking part was the way he was rocking his hips on the dildo that was in his asshole.

“Uhh. Nino?” Adrien questioned. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Addrriieennn!” Nino whined. “I can’t...I can’t cum!” He huffed as he continued to vigorously rub at his shaft. 

“Alya! Why didn’t you help him!?” Marinette screeched.

“Listen! I sucked his dick for an  _ hour _ , and nothing! N.J. is too big and I couldn’t maneuver around, facing forward or back, to get my pussy in there to help!” She pointed to the dildo, “I got the dildo and I thought it would help! It didn’t work either! He’s been insatiable since he became pregnant, but my blowjobs and pussy seemed to work before! But now he’s just too big and he seems to only want Adrien!” Alya yelled out all her frustrations, knowing that no one could hear them in the middle of nowhere. 

Adrien just stared at Nino.

“Well let’s get him out of the car and see what we can all do to help,” Marinette exclaimed. She knocked Adrien out of the way to crawl into the backseat with Nino. “Come on, Nino. Let’s get you in the house. With nice warm beds!”

Nino shook his head as he continued to plead, “No! Need Adrien! Can’t cum! Can’t cum! Need Adrien filling me up again!”

Marinette thought for a second when she got an idea, “Well...you know, Nino, Adrien is right outside the car. I bet he’d love to take that cute little dildo out and replace it with his thick, warm cock.”

Nino whimpered. 

Marinette rubbed her thighs together, her words having a bigger effect on herself than she thought they would. She had an extensive knowledge of Adrien’s cock after their three weeks together cleaning the house. And she honestly could not wait until he went into heat again so she could experience what Nino had. 

Finally, Nino sat up, releasing his throbbing shaft from his iron grip, leaned forward, gripped Marinette’s shoulders, and whimpered in her ear, “I want it, Nette! I want Adrien’s thick cock in me. Filling me. Making me whole! Help me out of this car! I need to get to him!” 

Marinette’s face bloomed red as Nino began scooting towards the open door, and her; not a simple task with a huge baby bump and a dildo up the ass. She reached under his arms to help him when she squeaked at the wetness she found there. She looked closer at his shirt and realized he had two wet spots coming from his chest. 

“Nino,” she whispered. “Are you...lactating?”

Nino shook his head, “Don’t care! Just want Adrien! Need my mate!” he panted, as he gently thrust his hips at nothing. 

“Ok! Ok!” Marinette crawled backwards out of the car, bringing Nino with her. 

He moaned as he reached the edge of the seat, pressing the dildo further into him. He rocked his hips, getting a little more sensation from it. 

“Come on! Up you go. Into the house!” Alya butted it. She walked to Marinette’s side and grabbed Nino from under the arms, shivering at the wetness from his shirt. She yanked him up, causing him to fall forward and lean all his weight into her body. Alya grunted as she tried to keep her balance.

“Nino! You’re heavy!” Alya exclaimed.

“Adrien! Need mate!” Nino humped the air, nothing pleasing him.

“Adrien!” Alya addressed the still stunned blonde man, “Help him!”

“But...how?!” he gestured to Nino.

“Fuck him!” she yelled back.

Silence fell over the group, minus Nino’s whimpers, as the three stared at each other. 

“I’ve never had sex with another man before,” Adrien whispered.

“The very pregnant boyfriend in my arms says otherwise,” Alya deadpanned. 

Nino whimpered again, followed by a longer screaming moan, as gravity caused the dildo to come sliding out of his ass, bouncing on the ground, leaving a gaping, wet hole begging for something else to fill it. 

“Aaddrriieeennn!” Nino whined. 

Alya gave Adrien a look before looking over to Marinette.

“Let’s get him inside,” Marinette said.

“Can’t...move…” Nino answered. “Fuck now. Mate!” 

Adrien gulped as he felt his pants tighten only a little. He was not sure if he could do this. It was one thing to have sex with your best friend while not quite yourself, another thing all together to consciously do it, with both of the girlfriends watching. 

Marinette walked over to Adrien and put her hands on the waistband of his pants. “You can do this. Help our Nino?” Adrien looked down at Marinette as she undid his pants and fished his semi firm cock out of his pants. She stroked him back and forth getting him harder instantly, Nino’s whimpers in the background. “There we go. Nice and hard.” She squirted the lube she found on the floorboard of the car onto his cock and began to lead him by the waistband toward Nino, who was still sticking his ass straight out, his gaping asshole contracting, begging for Adrien’s cock. 

Marinette turned around as she got closer to Nino. She stood besides Adrien, cock in her hands as she guided it towards Nino’s begging hole. 

“Ready, Nino?” Marinette asked.

“Was ready...hours ago! Please!” Nino begged, wiggling his ass in Adrien’s direction.

Marinette looked up at Adrien’s face, “Ready, Adrien?” 

Adrien nodded, his voice caught in his throat. 

Marinette placed Adrien’s cock at the entrance of Nino’s hole and rubbed it up and down slowly. 

“ _ Gah! _ ” Adrien moaned. “It’s so warm!” A shiver ran through his body as his hands automatically gripped Nino’s hips as he slammed himself the rest of the way into Nino’s very wet asshole. 

Alya stumbled backwards from the force of Adrien’s thrust, her eyes blown wide as she watched her boyfriend take Adrien to the base. “You know, knowing it happened and seeing it are too different things and let me tell you...I am  _ wet _ !” 

“Later, Alya!” Marinette hissed, backing away from the two men. 

Adrien pounded into Nino, groaning and grunting with each thrust. Nino screamed and moaned into Alya’s chest, his arms latched around her waist. Alya trembled as jolts went down her spine at the feeling of Nino rubbing his head into her boobs and at having to hold the weight of the pregnant man from falling as the blonde rammed relentlessly into him. 

Marinette watched Alya tremble and knew how much Alya loved her boobs played with; knew that it was the biggest erogenous zone on her body. She walked over behind Alya, brought her hands under her arms and reached for the buttons on her shirt. Not wanting to waste time, Marinette ripped the shirt open and unhooked the front clasp of Alya’s bra. 

“Is this what you want, Nino?” she asked huskily. 

Nino angled his head and immediately took Alya’s nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Alya screamed at the pleasure as her legs went weak. Luckily, Marinette was sturdy behind her, holding the two in the middle up, while Adrien held Nino by his hips from the other side. 

Marinette reached over with her other hand and pinched the nipple Nino was not playing with, causing Alya to scream out more. The three of them were moaning, groaning, screaming messes and Marinette was loving every second of it. 

Alya’s loud moan echoed out into the afternoon sky as the attention to her boobs, and the pent up frustration from watching Nino masturbate for an hour in the car, was her undoing. Her chest heaved as Nino still sucked on her nipple, but then Nino suddenly let go and moaned, his head jerking backwards, drool still connecting his mouth with Alya’s nipple. 

Nino’s orgasm, that he had been denied for hours, had finally hit him and he came all over the ground and Alya’s shoes. His thick, hot load was the biggest load Alya had ever seen, and it was coming out of the tip of his cock as Adrien still pounded into him. 

Marinette reached her hand down to Nino’s shaft and caught a squirt and brought it up to Alya’s lips, “You know you want to taste this, Alya. This has to be magically endowed. There’s no way he cums this much normally. You would have told me.”

“I would have, you’re right,” Alya breathed out, before she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and wrapped it around the sticky puddle in Marinette’s hand. She slurped it up, swallowed, and gasped. “It tastes so sweet! What a waste that most of it is now on the ground!” She looked up to Adrien, having mostly regained her senses, “What did you do to my boyfriend to make him so sweet, Agreste?” 

“I don’t…know,” Adrien grunted as he stilled himself inside of Nino, moaning as Nino’s pulsing hole brought him to completion as well. 

Only the sound of heavy breathing filled the space between them. Birds chirped in the distance, but they paid no mind. Three of the four came down from their highs, as Marinette made sure they were all ok. 

Adrien pulled out of Nino, his cum pouring out of him. He reached down, snapped his underwear back in place and pulled his pants up. “Woo. That was...kind of amazing.”

Marinette walked over to Adrien, “Oh? Was I not amazing enough for you?” her voice was teasing as she scratched under his chin.

“No! That’s not...it’s just that...Nino...he-” Adrien stuttered out. 

Marinette giggled, “I’m just teasing...kitty cat.” She walked over to the car and started taking things out to bring into the house. 

“Kitty cat?” Alya inquired. “Is that what we are calling him now?”

She helped Nino to stand as he regained himself. “Yeah. After the pounding I have received from both his forms, I would call him more of a sex panther than anything,” Nino grinned at Adrien, as the blonde’s face turned red. 

“Ninnoo!” Adrien whined. 

The other three laughed at him when Nino suddenly half doubled over, “Oof!” he exclaimed. 

“Nino!” The other’s cried out together.

“I’m...I’m fine,” he held out his hand in a stop motion as they all stopped in their motion to get to him. His body jerked again as he gasped. “Adrien! Come here! Quick!” He exclaimed.

Adrien practically leaped to his half naked best friend who had his hands over his belly. “What is it? Is it the baby? Are they ok? Are you ok?” Adrien ran his words together before Nino reached over and kissed him to shut him up. 

Gasps were heard from the car as Nino jerked away, looking as shocked as Adrien did. “I’m sorry! I just...you wouldn’t shut up, dude!” 

The girls giggled as they walked over to the boys.

“Sorry,” Adrien said, his face red again. “You’ve never kissed me before...it was nice.” 

“Here!” Nino rolled his eyes and grabbed Adrien’s hands and placed them on the side of his stomach. 

“What are you-” Adrien went quiet as his eyes went wide. “Is that…?”

“The baby,” Nino replied, his eyes tearing up. “Oh god, these hormones are going to be the death of me!” he exclaimed. 

The girls were at the boys’ sides instantly. 

“Let me feel!” Alya exclaimed, sneaking her hand next to Adrien’s. She felt the kick and gasped. “That’s amazing! Marinette, come feel this!” 

“Well I would, but you and Adrien are hogging all the belly!” Marinette teased. She placed her hand on the other side of Adrien’s and immediately the baby kicked her hand. She gasped and looked up at Nino, tears in her eyes. “That’s amazing,” she whispered. “Hi, little baby. We are your mommies and daddies. We can’t wait for you to be here so we can kiss your sweet little face.” Marinette leaned down and kissed Nino’s belly.

Nino chuckled, “I don’t think the baby can hear you, Nette.” 

“Yes they can!” Marinette and Adrien responded together.

“Did you not read the books that Marinette gave to you!?” Adrien exclaimed. 

“I...perused them…” Nino looked away sheepishly.

“Nino. I gave you those books to  _ read _ ,” she looked at Alya. “Did you read them?!” 

Alya looked sheepish too. “Weellll, we figured since it isn’t exactly a normal pregnancy that most of that information was not useful.”

“You guys are ridiculous!” Marinette huffed. She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. “To summarize a section, yes. A baby can hear you while they are inside the womb. It is encouraged to talk to them so they will recognize your voice when they are born.” 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll do better about the reading! And now that I am back to normal...mostly. I need a shower pronto!” He reached up and wiped his eyes dry. He looked down at his shirt and grimaced, “And Marinette seems to be correct, I am lactating,” he paused. “Not a sentence I thought I would ever say.” 

The group giggled as Nino turned around to waddle into the house. “Just wait until you girls are this pregnant and see how you handle it!” he yelled back before disappearing into the house.

Adrien looked at the girls, “Let’s get the rest of the stuff inside, shall we?”

The girls nodded and began to unload everything.


End file.
